The Fitzherbert Truth
by loveslife12
Summary: Teenage Eugene finds out the hard truth on how he became an orphan. (One-shot)


**A/N: I found this old story in my folder and decided to upload it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

14 years, that's how long I've lived here. It gets boring after a while, seeing the same people every day. Then when you get attached to them, they are the ones to be put in families. While I wait here waiting for the next day to go by.

Who am I? My name is Eugene Fitzherbert, but you can call me Flynn Rider than that geeky name. I know what you're probably thinking, where do I live and why did I change my name? Well, I live in an orphanage with a bunch of younger kids. Yes I am the oldest here, and I was always picked on because of my name, so I decided to change it to the man I looked up to.

And no I never met him; he's a fictional character from by favorite book series, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. Anyway, right now I'm on my way back to the orphanage from taking food. Hey I can't help it! You try to eat cold food when you smell fresh bread every day from the kingdom!

"You stole food again, didn't you?" I heard behind me, it was the orphanage director, Ms. Gold.

"No," I said nervously hiding my satchel that had the bread in it.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, what would your parents say if they knew what you were doing?" she said looking down at me. Yep, she played the 'parents card' on me again.

"Why would they care? They obviously didn't care when they brought me here?" I yelled back at her going back inside of the orphanage.

I heard her sigh behind me as she shut the door. "Can I talk to you in your room?" she said with a sincere look on her face. I shrugged and we walk to my room.

When we got to my room, she shut the door and we sat by each other on the bed. "Remember when I told you about the note I found on you when your parents left?" She asked me putting her hand on my knee.

"Yeah," I said as I noticed the hurt look on her face. That note held my name, date of birth, and the age I was when I showed up at this old dump.

"There was a lot to that note that I didn't tell you about, your mother said she didn't want me to tell you until I knew when you were ready for it."

My heart started to pound, my mom wanted me to know something about her? The life I could have? "What is it?" was all I could say.

"How you ended up here."

_14 years ago_

_Marie Fitzherbert wrote the letter she knew she had to write. After finding out her husband was murdered by a drunk who killed her love, just because he never paid him back from gambling._

_She knew she had to do what was best for her son. After finding out herself that the same man who killed her husband was after her and her son, she knew she had to let him go. She didn't know what this man's plan was when he was drunk, but she knew it wasn't good._

_After she finished her letter, she made sure she added her son's name and date of birth. Even though she only got to spend four months with her child, she knew she was making the worst decision of her life. Even if it meant that she will never see him again till death. She knew it was best for him. She grabbed her brown leather satchel, her cloak, and her son. As she clutched her son to her chest, she felt like he was gone already from her grasped. She walked slowly in the night to spend more time with her son. _

_As she was finding the orphanage, she was having second thoughts. "Maybe I'll do okay as a single mother" she thought to herself. That was until she heard loud running horses towards her and saw the man who killed her husband on one of the horses with his gang. Marie felt her heart race as she walked faster and pulled her hood up for him not see her long brown hair. _

"_Marie!" when she heard him calling her name in a chilling voice, she ran. _

_As she ran, she heard the clock of the kingdom boning in the distance. She knew she was close to her son's safety. She ran until she found the bridge to the kingdom and looked around for the orphanage. When she found it, she saw a candle lit and sighed in relief, someone was up. She walked up to the door and knock on it. She then saw Ms. Gold opening the door._

"_Can I help you?"_

_Marie nodded "You have to let me in, I'll explain but you have to let me in." she said with frantic in her voice as she clutched her son. Ms. Gold winded the door and let her in. After the women talked, Ms. Gold said she shall take the child and raise him. Before Marie handed him to her, she kissed her sleeping son's head and handed Ms. Gold her son and the letter. "This is for him; please give him this when you think he's ready for it. Oh and give them this," She said and gave Ms. Gold her satchel, with tears in her eyes, she walked out the door. _

_That next morning was the worst for Ms. Gold. She was doing her daily shopping when she saw a crowd of people. She was curious and walked towards the crowd. What she saw was horrifying, she first saw a pool of blood and woman. "Oh please don't let it be who I think it is" she thought. When she got a closer look, she saw Marie, with an arrow in her back lying dead in her own blood. Ms. Gold gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my goodness!" she whispered then walked away from the body._

_She knew Marie said that she was saving her son from a killer, but she didn't know she meant an actual killer. Ms. Gold didn't know what to do. All she knew that she had a new child to take care of who had no mother or father._

I didn't know what to say. Hearing this from Ms. Gold, it helped me love my parents than hatting them like I used to. "Your mother didn't know where else to go, she was afraid that they would find you if you were at a relative's home."

"Was the man taken to jail?" I asked, Ms. Gold just shrugged, "I don't know. I just know that you are save now." Ms. Gold said before leaving my room. Now I wanted revenge on the man who took my mother and father. I just wish I knew who he was.

~oOo~

12 years later

Well, I'm no longer that little poor orphan, but Prince Consort. Yep that's right from rags to riches, but it wasn't easy. Anyway, when my wife, Rapunzel and I were doing are daily walk in the forest. We came across a man that looked suspicious.

"Excuse me!" I heard the old man cry out as he ran towards me and my wife. "Are you Eugene Fitzherbert?" I didn't know if I should lie or not, but this was an old man. And what could an old man do compared to me?

"Yes I am." I said when I watched the old man get closer to me slowly.

"I've been searching for you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Richard Singmith, you may have never heard of me. But I am the reason for the life you had."

I raised my brow at him, "What do you mean?" was all I could say to Richard.

"I have paid for my crimes, but never to you. I have lost myself when greed took over. Because of my drunkenness and greed, I have taken the lives to two innocent people from you. I have been drowned by guilt for what I have done. All I want to say is how deeply sorry I am to you, even though it's not enough to bring your parents back. I am truly and deeply sorry for what I have done. All I am asking for is your forgiveness, and I understand if you kill me right here and now."

What the man said to me was surprising and shocking, I looked back at my wife who was about to cry at the man's plea for forgiveness. I mean, I wanted revenge on this man for taking my family. However, in a weird way, if it wasn't for him, I would have the life I have now.

I watched the man's face, it was filled with guilt. I extended my hand to him, when I moved my arm the man flinched; probably thought I was going to punch him. The man looked at my hand and put his hand in mine.

I could feel my throat thicken by what I was going to say, "I forgive you." Was all I could say to him.

The man sighed in relief and surprised hugged me. I heard him repeating "Thank-you" to me as he hugged me and cried. This was a weird and touching moment. Well, the only weird thing was him hugging me, but it felt good forgiving a man I hated or 12 years of my life.

My wife walked closer to us and the old man saw her. "Princess." He said bowing to her. "I know I have taken away your husband's parents. I know you never met them. I also would like your forgiveness, even though you may never heard of me—"

Rapunzel grabbed the old man in front of me and squeezed him. I could hear him whizzing and his old bones popping from her grasp. I smiled at the old man who I have now forgiven. I never thought that forgiving a person would have a strong hold on me. I felt like 100 pounds fell off my body from the relief I now have. From this whole experience, I now know the power of forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Review please :)**


End file.
